


Disposable Demon Party Pack 8!

by MovesLikeBucky



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Games, Gen, Jackbox, do I need to tag this as clones?, does it count when it's Eric?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky
Summary: The point is, this room is not silent.  The TV hums with static, the music from the game plays jauntily in the background, and 8 iterations of Eric argue loudly.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 35
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #9 "Game"





	Disposable Demon Party Pack 8!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends it's that time again! This was written for Guess The Author round 9 and the prompt was Games.
> 
> This is just nonsense and I apologize for nothing.

The walls of Hell drip with the same ooze that they always do, but the offices are pretty much empty and quiet.Hastur’s work is done, he’s gone back to his depths.Dagon’s office is empty and Beelzebub is nowhere to be found.All in all, it is the quietest that Hell can be, save for one small corner office.

One small room, rarely used, because it is usually too crowded.

One small room, with beanbag chairs (with actual beans, we aren’t going for comfort, this is Hell) and an old transistor TV from the sixties.Rabbit ears and all.Nothing modern should work on this TV, but for a demon with imagination, all it takes is a thought.

Or, well, _demons_ , plural.Or not plural.Depends on how you look at it.

The point _is_ , this room is not silent.The TV hums with static, the music from the game plays jauntily in the background, and 8 iterations of Eric argue loudly.

“Stop giving the same answer as me!”

“It’s not my fault you can’t think for yourself!”

“Guys…. Which one of the little dudes is mine again?”

“The one named ‘Eric’, you idiot!”

“But they’re _all_ named Eric.”

“And whose fault is that?”

“Not mine! I just picked a name!”

“We all had to pick at the beginning, why did we all pick the same thing!”

“Can any of you think for yourselves for _once?!”_

“Guys can we just play through, we can do something else next.”

“I wanna play Monster Seeking Monster!”

“For the last time, Eric, we’re not playing that!We’re playing Tee K.O. next!”

“Says who?!”

“Says me!”

“Who died and made _you_ boss of the hive mind?”

“The _last_ Eric who was the boss of the hive mind!Burnt up in Megiddo, remember?”

“Doesn’t make you the boss.”

Let us pull the camera away, and leave these millennial demons to their own devices.Literally, to their cracked cell phones that crackle with static and can’t make phone calls.Let us pull back and leave them be, and to their arguments.

Imagination is a powerful thing, and Crowley may be the demon most famous for it, but when Legion imagined himself doubled, he created the chain of chaos that is Eric.Those among Hell may not remember, Eric themselves do not.Let it be a cautionary tale that if you spread yourself too thin, things only become more difficult.

Like maintaining order.And keeping your thoughts your own.

And most importantly, Quiplash.


End file.
